


An enemy's true mind

by Maxlovesdabi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxlovesdabi/pseuds/Maxlovesdabi
Summary: Blackstar and Death the kid first meet at the DWMA. Their first interaction didn't go so well and ended them both up hating each other. However, things don't always stay the way they are all the time. Soon enough, they start to learn each other's weaknesses and flaws. Being a gay teenage male isn't the easiest thing and comes with issues of their own.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I love this ship. As a lesbian, I struggle with issues that are presented within this fanfiction. I want to portray MLM issues in the most accurate way. This is an enemies to lovers since it's my favorite genre. However, I suck at writing plots and editing, please leave any comments with suggestions and tips.  
> Here are trigger warnings: Internalized homophobia, F slur (faggot)  
> If you're here from tiktok, Hi lol

"Someone completed one of the hardest missions?" Blackstar screeched in jealously. Tsubaki and he failed two missions in a row along with losing the 99 Kishon eggs. "You want to find out who took the job don't you?" Soul grinned as if it was an invitation to go see who took the mission. "Hell yeah! Let's go find them and when we do, I'll defeat them and show them I'm the star of the show!"

"Liz, patty we are ready for school." Kid said with a blank stare. "We're already 3 hours late so what's the rush?" Liz and patty stood beside him. "The school is strictly symmetrical. I must see it quickly and now." Kid began walking with left and right foot stepping right after the other. Death the Kid was named after his father, Lord of death. He's a grim reaper with two twin pistols who he found in Brooklyn, New York. He had a set of white strips to the right of his hair, wore a suit with no buttons, a gray skull as a necktie, and two rings both on his middle fingers. "There's a lot of stairs to this school hehe!" Patty yelped as skipping up the steps. As they reach the top of the steps they see a white-haired boy with bloody eyes and shark-like teeth. 

"Are you here to give me a tour around the school?" Death the kid questioned with his hands in his pockets. Soul gave a small sneer and looked up at the pale boy's face, and before answering, "YAHOO! I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR!" The tanned boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He had blue hair with spiky hair and an unusual haircut. He had tanned skin with baggy pants and a tank top along with different accessories. Blackstar was the last member of the star clan, so he has a star tattoo on his left arm. 

"Is that a monkey, why is he screaming?" With those words, Blackstar jumped down and broke off the cones that were symmetrical with the others. Kid stared and rage started to boil the reaper's blood.

"You disgusting human being. How dare you make something that was symmetrical asymmetrical! You bastard, you'll pay for that." 

Blackstar grinned and soul got up to walk next to him. "Let's do this."

As death the kid was dodging attacks from both parties, he noticed Blackstar only had one tattoo on his arms. This made him sick to his stomach and only made him infuriated. Blackstar decided to try to hit Kid with his soul wavelength and missed, again. Kid was also an expert at martial arts. His long thin legs kicking up to flip or to move his body to dodge attacks.

"Get a taste of this you emo freak!"

Stein was watching from the sidelines with a cigarette in his mouth and two students watching. Stein was a teacher at the DWMA along with being a sadistic scientist. "So professor stein, how come lord death sent his son to this school. Isn't he already powerful enough?"

"He came here on his free will. The reasoning? No idea." 

Maka looked at soul with a face that reads, "You're an idiot." However, Tsubaki's face reads, "Please don't get hurt or replace me."

Death the Kid was getting fed up with the futile attacks from soul and Blackstar and decided to use one of his most powerful moves. "Liz, patty death cannon mode." 

"On it!" The Thompsons sisters obeyed. Kid slowly began to float off the floor as dark energy began to surround his area. Soul had shivers down his spine as he realized just how dangerous this attack can be. "Uh, Blackstar, this doesn't look too good. We should mo-" "Hell no! His attacks don't hurt me."

"Activation mode completed. Noise at 1.3%"

"Blast off in 3"

"2!" Patty screeched.

"1." 

The death cannon was released and was two shiny substances blasted off in the two boy's direction. A huge detonation was created along with two boys in a hole. Death the kid was breathing heavily until blood came out of his nose. He was knocked out as Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms. Stein used the chair to travel next to kid to see what was happening. 

'See professor, when soul hit kid, his hair got cut off which made one side of his bangs shorter than the other sets of bangs. Therefore, his hair wasn't symmetrical and he passed out."

As Patty is poking at Kid's cheek giggling, Blackstar and Soul got up from the hole.

Blackstar seen Kid passed out and yelled, "Kid is the only one down! I'm the winner aha!" 

Maka goes to soul who's sitting down and helps him get up. "Soul, no more getting into fights." Maka smiled with her hand out. Soul with a hint of blush smirked and grabbed onto her hand for support to get up. Tsubaki on the other hand was panicking due to Blackstar's injuries. "Blackstar you can't be reckless or you'll get hurt!" "I'm fine Tsubaki! This is nothing and this is training for when I surpass the gods!" A big grin formed on his face.

"I know Blackstar."

Kid sat down at his desk and start to draw the number 8 in his notebook. A couple of seats next to him was Blackstar along with his weapon. 

Disgusting. His hair is bigger on the left than the right, his outfit was horrifying, and why does he only have a tattoo on his left arm? This idiot is the living organism of asymmetrical. 

Kid looked away to avoid freaking out. Blackstar felt a pair of eyes on his and saw a slight glare from Kid.

Sheesh, I knew emos are sad and everything but, he's just straight-up cocky and annoying. Does he think he's better than me or something?

Blackstar sucked his teeth through the ideas of how Kid was.

"Alright class, we're going to deceit frogs." Stein smiled with a slight giggle. The class made groans and slightly disgusted noises. "Do you think we'll ever get out of this?" Soul sighed. "This is the first time I wanted my father to be here right now." 

Stein decided to group different pairs. Some are weapons with weapons, and some were ministers with ministers. Blackstar and Death the kid were one of them. 

Blackstar wasn't afraid to express his disliking towards kid. "Why do I have to work with this freak?" Kid sighed out of annoyance. "Shut up you asymmetrical garbage. Looking at you makes me want to gauge my eyes out." 'You're just jealous of how strong and lean I am. Maybe you should take some notes, Kid." Stein noticed something weird within their soul wavelengths. This isn't normal. How come their soul wavelengths are so conflicted and they have barely known each other for 3 days.

Stein pushes up glasses using the gray bar that connects the two circular glasses. "Now, we will begin. Each of you must decide who will be cutting and who will be taking out the insides. Everyone begins talking about which role to take. "I will cut the frog, you will take out the insides." Kid said with an empty tone. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Blackstar glared at the grim reaper. "I hate working with you too Blackstar but, I will cut it perfectly and I hate dealing with messes." Kid had a shiver down his spine thinking of touching anything slimy. 

"Well too bad, I, Blackstar can make my own decisions. Thank you very much."

Kid grunted and restrained himself from wanting to throw a punch at Blackstar.

"Ok, Kid you cut and Blackstar you take out the insides. Enough of the bickering, you both are 14, not children." Sid demanded while entering the room

Kid sighed out of relief while Blackstar huffed and puffed. 

"Ugh, Kid would you hurry the hell up?" It's been 10 minutes and we don't get all day? Blackstar grunted. 

"It must be a perfect angle and the frog needs to be cut into equal parts!" Kid said while still measuring the frog. Blackstar started tapping his feet being impatient. After a couple of minutes, Blackstar had enough and took the scalpel out of Kid's hands. 

"I was just going to-"

Before Kid finished his sentence, Blackstar cut the frog slightly off the line and began to take out the insides. He places them in the clear jar as Stein instructions said.

Kid's face was pale. He couldn't tell if he was disgusted or upset. His body moved before he could think and punched Blackstar in the jaw. Blackstar was sent flying against the wall.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CUT IT PERFECTLY WHY DID YOU TAKE IT OUT OF MY HANDS? IT WAS 2 INCHES OFF AND NOW IT'S UNEVEN. NOT ONLY THAT, YOU LEFT A HUGE MESS WITH THE FROG'S BLOOD. YOU'RE A DISGRACE SERIOUSLY."

Everyone in the room stood quiet. Maka and Soul had their mouths open but no words came out. Tsubaki was shocked and was about to go to Blackstar until Sid stopped her. 

"Let them handle this."

"You know, you do think you're better than me. You sit there and command everyone as if you're the star. Just because you're death's son doesn't mean I won't kill you for this."

Kid's and Blackstar's aura turned dark until Stein got in between. "Enough you two, this is not the time and you're both interrupting my class." Sid nodded his head and grabbed Blackstar and Stein grabbed Kid. 

"Hey let go of me, you stupid zombie! I said let go of me!" Blackstar kicked and punched the cold body that was holding him. Stein didn't need to have to restrain Kid, Kid just decided to follow Sid.

"Since you two are acting like you're twelve, we're going to treat you like you are. You're going to fix this Library up, Together."

With those words, he left with the sound of a slamming door.

"I will rather be dead than be in a room with you."


	2. An enemy's true mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackstar and Kid get locked in a library together due to their fight. After some shouting and insults, Kid finds a book that is named "Excalibur. Due to both boys curiosity, they decided to ditch the task assigned by Sid and go to find the holy sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is chapter 2. You guys didn't leave any comments so I'm assuming the first chapter was okay. I got a comment on how I was "being dedicated" to deathstar and I'm gonna clear things up. 1. Blackstar, Death the Kid, and Soul are my main three comfort characters. I love soul more than my comfort ship. I struggle with mental health along with my weight/body image. I don't care if the two character were men, women, or a man and a woman. I find comfort in straight couples as well, ex: denki/jirou, sakura/Li, iida/uraraka, king/diane, tomoe/nanami, and etc. Right now, I'm obssessed with Soul eater and this ships genuinely makes me happy. It's so fun and funny along with their good characters that work well together. I also have comfort in WLW ships. Ex; Liz/Tsubaki, Bloom into you characters, Nobara/ (That girl with long black hair I haven't finished JJK) Ymir/Historia, Yachi/Kiyiko, and other characters from GL's. Deathstar is just my favorite ship at the moment. Please don't start harassing me in my Tiktok comments about how "weird" I am for enjoying a ship. I also don't sexualize death the kid nor blackstar. I will never consume nor create nsfw content of them. They're both 15-16 which makes me personally uncomfortable. So, don't make any assumptions. I'm open for critism and everything, but straight up saying that I'm "Obssessed" or "Dedicated" isn't even ok. The reason I have it as my username for both instagram and tiktok is because this ship is never talked about and I want to have it talked about more, hence why I'm the "Leader." I also only posted about them like twice. This is the one and only time I'm talking about it because I want to enjoy funny content to cope with my mental health and body image issues. Now that is cleared up, If you're reading this without knowing my tiktok: Its @deathstarleader. Enjoy chapter 2!

"Are you kidding me? The great Blackstar stuck in a library with an emo freak like HIM?" Rolling his eyes while crossing his arms.

Death the kid decided to ignore Blackstar. Kid started cleaning without showing any emotional response to Blackstar.

"Blackstar, can you move over so I can grab that book-"

"No," Blackstar said bluntly.

"Blackstar if you're not going to clean, then move so I can and we can get out of here. I won't tell Sid who cleaned up." Kid tried to compromise to get the book underneath Blackstar. Blackstar stared straight into Kid's face. Nose to nose while a glared stare came off of Blackstar's face.

"You're too close, and personal space?"

"Kid, why do you have such an annoying voice?" Blackstar didn't hesitate to ask. Kid pushed Blackstar's face off of his before answering: "You know, I can ask you the same. You have this high ego that you are so high and mighty. Why don't you humble yourself a little? You couldn't even beat a 14-year-old Shinigami like me." Blackstar jumped down from the pile and picked Kid with his shirt.

"You want to have another fight, Emo?" Blackstar's voiced sounded deep and almost...terrifying. Kid just looked at him with pity. 

_Does this idiot think he's so intimidating?_

Kid pushed Blackstar's hands-off and dropped back down. He decided to grab the book that was under Blackstar earlier.

"Excalibur?" Kid accidentally said out loud. Blackstar hopped on top of the pile of books to see what Kid was talking about. The book was an ugly yellow with nothing on the front or the back. It only had the gold lining; " **EXCALIBUR."** Blackstar decided to look over Kid's shoulder to see what he was talking about.

"Ex..calee..bur?" Blackstar tried to sound out. Kid almost let out a laugh but then controlled himself. "It's Excalibur."

 _Symmetrical_ _sword and it's said to be the most powerful holy sword..._

Kid hummed to himself in questioning. Blackstar took the book out of his hand and began reading. Since Blackstar was on higher ground, Kid couldn't reach him to snatch it back. "Blackstar! give it back bastard." "No, kiss my shiny ass," Blackstar smirked as he began reading it to see what Kid was on about. Kid tapped his feet indicating he was impatient. He let out a sigh and summoned his skateboard.

"Where are you going emo freak?" "None of your business. See you." Kid hopped onto his skateboard and broke through the window.

Blackstar cursed under his breath and began reading the book. " _when the user can obtain the sword, they will be able to..._ "After some time reading, Blackstar slammed the book onto his lap and hopped off the pile of books. "You bastard, you think you'll get the sword before me? I'll get it and then I'll surpass the gods." Blackstar began running and jumped out the window with the book in his hand. 

Death the kid sees a waterfall and just before he hears a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Kid!!" Blackstar yelled from miles away. "What the hell, can I ever get peace?" Kid whispered to himself. Blackstar ran so fast, he didn't see Kid and collapse on top of him. Kid hit the back of his head while Blackstar was rubbing his forehead. Kid noticed Blackstar's very masculine features.

_Perfectly symmetrical arms...just how much does this lunatic workout for such a young kid._

Kid snapped out of his head and pushed kid off of him but, not too hard (He didn't have time or the attitude to deal with Blackstar."

"Since you're here, sadly, I'm going to go ahead. Kid flew up on the waterfall with his skateboard. "Not fair! These stupid spoiled brats." Blackstar climbed the orange-peachy rock fast with both hands and feet. Blackstar reached the top with a yell of "Yahoo!" Blackstar looked around looking for Kid. He turned around to see him hanging onto a long piece of ice crystal. "What are you doing up there idiot?" "There's water and I don't want my pants to get wet..." Kid looked away in embarrassment while Blackstar was looking at him with a "are you serious" face. 

"Let's make a deal; if I carry you, you have to praise me as your new god." Blackstar proudly stated with his chest out and his fist to his hips. Death the kid shivered in cringe and didn't know if the deal was fair. 

_Technically I'm the "god" here. If this will keep my pants from getting damp, then there's not a choice I suppose._

"Fine, only this one time. However, you also have to stop calling me an emo freak. I'm not emo I dress stylishly." "Okay! deal." 

_That was easy. For someone who's my enemy/rival, he sees compromising._

Blackstar turn around and squatted to prepare for Kid. Kid was confused why Blackstar was being so nice, but he didn't think too much about it and jumped on his back.

"Ok, now say it," Blackstar demanded.

Blackstar face turned red out of embarrassment. "Lead us the way, my one, and only god.." Kid said with a low voice. "Speak louder pretty boy."

_Pretty boy? Is that an insult or compliment?_

Kid shook his head and just did what Blackstar said: "Please lead us the way my great god Blackstar." 

Blackstar began laughing hysterically and almost dropped Kid. Kid wished he had his black cloak to hide his embarrassment. 

The air was slightly glacial and had a small hint of wind. Droplets were being dropped from the ice glaciers. A fairy with red wings and a small dress came along to greet the newcomers. "Hello! How can we help you?" The fairy asked with a wide smile. 

"Someone named Excalibur?"

The fairy's face turned into an ugly disgusted face with the word "Excalibur."

"This way..."

There was a shining light upon a golden and silverish sword. 

Blackstar put down Kid very lightly. "Here it is. Whoever can wield this sword is granted to be a great hero. I'm going to go first, step aside."

Blackstar walked up the stairs of blocks of cement and placed his strong hand onto the handle. He pulls it up with minimum to any strength the sword slips out. Kid stands there with his mouth wide open. 

"Wow, that was easy! Haha, see kid, I'm the chosen master!"

"Let me try."

"Not. Why would I-" Kid pinched Blackstar's nose. "How is it fair if you got to try but not me? Even if I'm your enemy, you have to play fair."

Blackstar slapped Kid's hand away and sucked his teeth. He bumped into Kid's shoulder and shoved the sword back into the ground. Kid didn't like the fact other people have touched this sword. Therefore, he cleaned the gold handle with a napkin along with his hands.

Kid places his hands on the sword with the same strength as Blackstar he pulled out the sword.

"huh?! How is that possible? It has to be because I loosened it up." Blackstar said with high confidence in his voice.

There then was a beaming light that came out of the sword.

An alien figure appeared. He had grayish-greenish skin color, wearing a long tall hat and a cane. He had big pupils with no color around them. This weirdly built creature was standing right in front of the two boys.

"Hello! I am Excalibur." The creature said with a deep voice.

Blackstar and Kid looked at each other in confusion. "You are Excalibur?"

"Fool! of course, I am," Excalibur said 

And this was the part where this so-called holy sword began spouting out random lines.

"Favorite number?"

"1 because I'm going to be the number 1 star!" Blackstar said with his hands with his hips.

"8 because it's symmetrical." Kid responded with his sparkling eyes. 

"Fool! My legend started within the 12th century..."

Thus, he began by interrupting Blackstar and Kid.

After Excalibur's ranting, he had Blackstar and Kid hold the sword as golden wings spread and a bright light shined upon the two boys. Even so, the two boys shoved the weapon back into the crack within the cement and quickly walked away.

"Hey! Hold on, come back! I'll tell you what! I can lower those 1,000 provisions down to 800, just as long as you take part in the five-hour storytelling party."

"Whoever can handle that freak is a hero," Blackstar said with a disturbed face. "As much as I dislike you, I have to agree."

Blackstar grabbed Kic and threw him behind his back. "Hey! what's the rush?" Kid said while holding the umbrella. "We have a library to clean, and I don't want my mood ruined by staying with you."


	3. An enemy's true mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackstar and Tsubaki come back from a mission that involved Tsubaki's brother. There's a soul that's soon to be a Kishin. Blackstar and Kid are the only ones who have the skills to defeat this soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Lots of things have been happening and I'm struggling with school. So hopefully, good reviews will motivate me. I might fail this school year which kind of sucks but I'm not going to be suprised. You can follow my instagram @maxlovesdeathstar and my tiktok; Deathstarleader. You can support me by purchasing something off my wishlist, but up to you!

"Yahoo!" Blackstar ran into the death room with Tsubaki trying to cool him down. Blackstar's forehead was covered in dried blood along with scratch marks all over his body. 

Kid looked at Blackstar with disgust in his eyes.

_ He nearly is a corpse yet is smiling? Is this idiot serious? _

Kid looked away to grab another sandwich and a drink the sisters made. Just when Kid is about to take a bite, Blackstar gets close to his face and takes a bite. "You moron! That was-" "I risked my life out there and you're worried about food? Pathetic." Blackstar giggled.

"Tsubaki almost died, not you. Although, that blood on your head shows the number of brain cells that left." Kid turned away and went to grab another sandwich. Blackstar sucked his teeth and walked away to go see Soul.

Liz noticed the tension between Kid and Blackstar still hasn't gone away. "Here you guys! I got a new weapon. Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Tsubaki turned into a thin, slim sword. Black jigged lines appeared on Blackstar's face with a bright yellowish light. Big winds blew everyone's faces and hairs, but no one moved from the ground. Shortly after, Blackstar passed out due to the sword sucking in so much of his Soul wavelength.

"Alright, Blackstar you get some rest because you have another mission soon. Same to you, Kid." Kid and Blackstar let out a "Huh?" at the same time. 

"Why would I want to work with an idiot like him?" Kid asked his father. "Because Soul and Maka have their issues to work out of, Stein and Sid are researching with the Demon sword, and spirit has to stay with me in case of an emergency." Death explained. Kid sighed and just nodded his head. 

"Why are we here Tsubaki? Are we going to have a picnic or something with the sisters?" Blackstar said with a clueless face. "No Blackstar, we're here to pick up Kid so we can discuss the mission." Blackstar's face dropped and began walking in the other direction. "Where are you going?" "Home. I'm not dealing with that rich kid."

Tsubaki smirked and turned away back to Kid's house. "Oh ok, I guess that means that I'll beat the gods myself." Blackstar's ears twitched and he grabbed Tsubaki's arm. "Fine, but only if Kid keeps his distance."

Kid heard a small knock on his front door. Kid made sure everything was symmetrical and nothing was out of place. He went to look at the peephole to see who was at the door. A gray eyeball was staring right back at Kid. Kid sighed and opened the door to a tall figure with long black hair with a smaller figure standing next to them. 

Kid holds the door to allow Blackstar and Tsubaki to enter his home. Every picture frame is put perfectly upon the wall. Blackstar looked around with awe within his eyes. "You rich kids always have the nicest houses," Blackstar said with a blunt tone. "Well, of course, I clean it every day for hours." 

Tsubaki smiled and went to sit at the long rectangular table. Blackstar sat down next to her with his feet on the table. Kid smacked Blackstar's head and pushed his feet off the table. Blackstar glared at Kid, rubbing the spot Kid punched him in.

"Okay, now this is the information about the soon-to-be Kishin. It doesn't have a name but, it's known to be a pretty lady. Supposedly, it's a demon disguised as a beautiful woman to trick men into taking their souls. If this continues, it will become a Kishin. We need to lure it, distract it, then take it out. Blackstar you will be the one flirting. I will be the one who will lure it into a specific place. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki you will be the ones pretending to push Blackstar to talk to it. After we lure it in the place, wait for further instructions, and then one of us will take the final blow." 

Kid gave both of them the "Got it?" face and Tsubaki was the only one to nod. Blackstar gave a weird stare and raised his hand. 

"Wait for a second, I've never dated and don't know how to flirt. Why can't you do it?" "I don't like flirting or anything of that sort." Kid said. 

Blackstar grabbed Tsubaki and began walking towards the front door. "Let's meet at the station near that bar. I'll dress nice I guess." Tsubaki smiled and waved goodbye at Kid. Kid stood there confused taking in what Blackstar had said. 

"Oh jeez."

The moon snoring, letting out drool that went back inside and out of the mouth stood in the sky. In the streets, you can hear people singing and dancing. Kid had his usual outfit with a touch of a rose in a hat. Liz and Patty had glitter dresses that were long and thin. Liz had a red flower in her bun along with red gloves. Patty had her hair half braided with the same concept as her older sister's. 

"Where is Blackstar? He's about to be late." Kid said with a glove in his mouth. "Here he is!" Patty pointed.

Tsubaki wore a plain back dress. It was long-sleeved, but it reached to her knees. Blackstar had a loose long white sleeve shirt. It was buttoned wrong and placed in the wrong holes. His black pants were baggy and his shoes were basic shiny black shoes. The jacket he was wearing was on his left armrest. 

Kid slapped his forehead and the sisters snickered under their breath. "Okay, despite your hideous outfit we need to find where the demon is." Tsubaki tapped Kid's shoulder and pointed to the west of Kid's direction. "Before you go, you need to use an American name. Use Kaden for example."

Blackstar nodded his head and walked in the direction Tsubaki pointed to. As they roamed around the area, they finally saw the demon that was known as "Pretty lady." It had dark skin with long straight hair. It appears it was South Asian as its human form. Blackstar tried to remember Tsubaki's tips of how to walk up to a woman without being weird.

He took out a notepad and read all the instructions:

** 1: be gentle. Introduce yourself and compliment her. **

** 2: Don't start with strong flirting. When you first meet a person, it's polite to ask their pronouns and name. **

** 3: Stay calm, if you show signs of nervousness she'll lose interest.  **

** 4: Try to lure her by taking her out to a walk near where Kid said we were meeting **

** 5: Wait for Kid's instructions **

Blackstar read the notes and began executing them all.

Step one:

Blackstar was a minor, so he couldn't get a beer or anything. He ordered an extremely fizzy club soda. He looked to the right to the demon laughing and drinking. He tapped on its shoulder and it turned around with a smile. "Hey! I'm Kaden. I noticed you and I like your face!"

** Completed **

The demon smirks and places its hand on its cheek. "Oh, you're young aren't you?" Blackstar froze for a second and smirked back. "Well, let's introduce ourselves for basic knowledge. My pronouns are he/they and I'm 16 years old." The demon squinted its eyes and laughed. "Hi, I'm Sam. I go by any pronouns." Her hand stuck out to shake hands with Blackstar.

Completed

Blackstar shook their hand back and gave a soft smile. "So what are you doing here alone?" The demon asked. "I just wanted to have a night out, plus my friend over there wanted to have me some fun." Blackstar pointed to Tsubaki who was talking to Liz and Patty. "They're pretty cute too huh?" Sam asked. Blackstar and Sam continued their conversation as Tsubaki let out the signal to start.

"Oh hey, It's getting kind of boring just sitting here. You want to go out for a walk?" Sam asked. 

_ Wait, that's weird. Why did they ask before me? _

Blackstar held his hand and began walking to the place Tsubaki was leading them to. "Oh my, you two got close over drinks huh?" Tsubaki asked with a fake smile. "Yes of course! They're so attractive and he has such strong arms." Sam said, tightening her grip on their hand. Blackstar looked at them with a nervous smile. 

Kid stood on top of the building looking at them from above. "Is that idiot holding hands with it?" Kid said with an annoyed tone. Kid called Tsubaki on his phone. Tsubaki looked at her phone and hung up the call. "Spam caller?" Sam asked. "Yeah, they're so annoying haha." 

_ Alright, Blackstar needs to take a couple more steps and he'll be able to lure the demon in. Soon, we'll abolish this demon! _

Blackstar was pushed in front of Sam. Blackstar accidentally steps in the trap Kid set up. Kid yelled for Blackstar to watch his step, but it was too late. The skateboard that was attached flew over and hit a certain spot behind his neck that made him pass out. Kid was nearly ripping his hair out, but there was no use of crying over spilled milk.

Kid jumped down along with Liz and Patty as weapons. Tsubaki jumped back a couple of feet to stay away from the target. Blackstar is out cold and Sam is picked up Blackstar's body.

"You forgot I can mind do you, Kid?" Sam snickered. Kid began shooting bullets that contained amounts of compressed soul wavelength. Sam dodged almost all of the bullets and set Blackstar down to move faster. Kid grunted and hopped on his skateboard to navigate through the area to find a place to put Blackstar. Not that he cares, but he is the bigger person.

Tsubaki created bomb smoke and grabbed Blackstar. On the other hand, Sam begins to deform. They turn into a tall, muscular figures. Longer, white hair and dark blue eyes. He smirked and grabbed the sword from his side pockets to begin attacking. He had a certain type of way of fighting. It was almost like it was apart of a certain culture. Kid couldn't put his finger on it though.

"You know, that cute boy was my type. Too bad I couldn't get their soul, it would've made a delicious last meal." Kid sucked his teeth and began shooting at Sam again. Sam jumped in different patterns and ways, avoiding getting hit by his shots. 

Tsubaki was trying to wake Blackstar up by screaming at him. "Blackstar! Wake up, Kid is trying to hold off Sam! This is serious. Blackstar!"

**_ Blackstar! Blackstar! Tsubaki? Are you here to help me? _ **

Blackstar slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry with a pale figure screaming at Blackstar. "Mmm, T-Tsubaki? What happened? Where are we?" Blackstar questioned with a deeper voice. 

"You got knocked out after the demon pushed you to the trap." She explained. Blackstar got up quickly and started to head to where the alleyway was.

Kid was covered in blood, head to toe. Kid noticed the demon was symmetrical, which made it harder for him to defeat. Sam sliced Kid's sleeve off along with his shoulder skin. Kid dropped his guns and kneeled. Liz and Patty transformed back again to help Kid. "Kid! Are you okay?" Liz pleaded. "I'm fine Liz, go distract that Demon." He told in a low voice.

Blackstar picked up Kid in princess style and ran away from the scene. "Hey, you moron! You're supposed to be defeating that demon, not carrying me!" Kid struggled to get out of Blackstar's grasp. "I don't like it either, but we can't fight without you." Blackstar ripped his sleeve with his teeth and set Kid on the side. "The girls-" "Don't worry, they're all-powerful. This won't belong." Kid turned his head in shame.

_ How disappointing, I have to be treated by a fool like him.  _

Blackstar finished typing up the shirt on Kid's shoulder. Blackstar then picked up Kid and threw him on his shoulder. "I have legs too! And this tying isn't even symmetrical! Hey, are you listening to me, you bastard!" Blackstar shook his head and put his head against Kids. "Listen, say another word and I'll make your hair uneven. If not, shut up. You're so annoying." Kid had chills down his spine when he heard about cutting his hair.

Tsubaki sprinted to get a hit on Sam when it becomes futile. "Patty!" Liz shouted as a sign for her sister to transform. Patty nodded and was placed in her sisters' hands. Multiple bullets and katanas were thrown at Sam but did no damage. "Tsubaki! Chain mode!" Tsubaki turned into a chain weapon and Kid called out for his weapons to turn into dead cannon. 

"Death cannon mode: activated."

"Noise at 0.4%"

" Ready to blast at 3." Liz started the countdown.

"2!" Patty responded. 

"1! Blastoff." The sisters shouted.

Two bug balls of lighting came. Blackstar, using Tsubaki as a shield, commanded to use the enchanted sword. Sam looked confused since they've never heard of the things the two Meisters are saying. Blackstar had a beam of sunlight shining on him along with the same black jagged line that appeared on his face, the same as before. Blackstar hit a certain spot in Sam, and slice Sam's stomach open.

Just in time, Blackstar moved out of the way to avoid being hit. Sam tried to block, but the wound didn't heal in time. 

BOOM.

Everyone is panting and out of breathing. Sam was finally destroyed, due to the 5 students' teamwork. Liz and Patty helped carry Kid, since he's seen the out of place buildings. Blackstar looked over the fading body of Sam. I always wanted to fall in love with a human boy. You were so kind, even after destroying me." Sam spoke with his weak voice. "Even though I hate everyone, I can't hate you. In another life we shall meet, Blackstar." Sam's body finally faded away in dust. An s, ingle soul was just remaining. It felt cold yet hot.'

Blackstar smirked and nodded his head. He went over the Kid and ruffled his hair. "Good job out there Grim reaper. Even though we're rivals, you're a worthy rival!" Blackstar said with a smile. Kid smiled softly as soon fell asleep in the sisters' arms. 

"Hey Blackstar, I have a question. When are you and Kid going to get over this stage of "enemies" or "rivals." This reminds me of corny romance plots." Blackstar's face felt heated, causing him to turn around. "I don't know, but this isn't some romance. I just simply want to defeat the gods. Kid is in the way of my plan. Plus, I don't have any interests in dating or crushes."

"Are you straight?" Patty asked. Blackstar took a step back to think about it. "I have no idea. Never liked anyone or let alone had a crush. Maybe the day will come when I get a crush. It'll determine my sexuality!" Tsubaki smiled as looking at Liz who was staring off to space. 

_ I wonder if Liz likes women... _


End file.
